A Calling for a Friend
by apollosunchariot
Summary: John and Sherlock are up to their usual work. But what happens when they come across a mystery right in their own grocery store? At least that will for cure Sherlock of his boredom for a little while, or is it bigger then the consulting detective and his blogger? ((Please read and comment! Chapter two is up now!))
1. Chapter 1

John sat in the flat. He had a new warm cup of tea in his hands. Just before he was able to take a sip Sherlock sat up abruptly from the sofa. "Bored." He stated, blandly. John sighed inwardly. The two of them hadn't had a new case in about a week, which left Sherlock on the sofa in a permanent sulk.

John had been at the Surgery for most of the day. It had been rather exhausting and a few patients became irritable. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with Sherlock at the moment. "Then why don't you go get the groceries. That's not boring." John countered. John normally did all the shopping or Ms. Hudson did. Whenever Sherlock went he would forget something, but John was being kind in giving him something to do. He would just have to remind himself to go to the store tomorrow and pick up whatever Sherlock would forget. Somehow Sherlock deleted remembering to get the essentials at a grocery.

"Honestly, John." Sherlock said, as if John was joking. He just gave him a look, the usual look that he gave when Sherlock was being incompetent. Sherlock groaned and said, "You can't be serious? Have Ms. Hudson do it." John just fixed his look a little harder. Eventually Sherlock budged. "Your coming."

And with that the pair was off to the grocery. Sherlock, in his coat that furled around his ankles and John, in his perfectly fitting jumper.

A/N: Okay. So this chapter is very short, but I have a plot building and they will get longer. Keep reading for adventures in the grocery. And murder…


	2. Chapter 2

John groaned a bit as Sherlock rambled on about how small the isles were and how rude the other costumers were. This was the worst idea that had ever occurred to him. Bringing a high functioning sociopath to a grocery store. How incompetent of him. "…And look at that man over there. He has family problems. The only reason he is here is to escape his partner. You can tell by the untidiness of his shirt that they recently got into a row and he didn't have time to situate himself before leaving. He is either going through a nasty divorce or he is contemplating one, because he is no longer wearing his ring. And he must have traveled in a taxi; you can tell by his pupils. They are still smaller then they should be, from staring at a phone and he couldn't have been on his phone while he was driving or he wouldn't be alive here now…" Sherlock rambled.

An irritated John was vaguely paying attention. He wondered off from Sherlock to go get the jam. It was one of those weeks with Sherlock. He always got into a mood when there wasn't a case. He had to deduce something at every moment and was very irritable. Just as he reached up the shelf to grab his usual jam and ear bleeding scream ripped from an isle. Before he could even think, 'Why me?', John had left his buggy and made for the sound.

Already there was crowd of people forming around the woman who lay dead, or what John assumed was dead, on the ground. She was blonde and possibly in her mid-forties. Quite average. Her clothes didn't say poor, but she didn't seem to have loads of money either. That was as far as John could make it. Front and center was Sherlock, leaning over the woman. A slight froth dripping down her chin. Poison.

"Ah, John. Please contact Lestrade, if you haven't already." Said Sherlock. And with that he bent back down and started poking and prodding at the woman. He just nodded and whipped out his phone, begging a quick call to Lestrade. The call was short and sweet. A woman dropped dead at the grocery store on May View Drive. He said he would be there as soon as possible.

John asked what he normally does at a crime scene when they first get there. "So what do you have so far?" He ran and hand through his sandy blonde hair and squatted down opposite of Sherlock. He was in deep concentration. His eyes were turned downcast and his curls shaken about. John studied Sherlock once more before looking to the woman and checking her pulse. "Poison, obviously. But what kind is the question. I'll need to take a sample to Bart's to test. And There shows no sign of struggle, so the poison must have been administered without her knowing it. If so we need to know how she has come into contact with for the past forty-eight hours. Not married, but divorced. She has a tan line from her wedding band, but it's faded so it wasn't recently. They must have separated more then ten years ago. So it couldn't have been an ex.

Another thing that I found was slight bruising on her abdominal region and neck, possibly in other places. This suggest to me that someone may have forced the poison in her yesterday or earlier today. Is Lestrade on his way?" He asked, after the deduction. John breathed a breath of relief after nodding. Sherlock seemed calm already.

Right on cue, Lestrade and a few of his men walked into the grocery store. "Right, so what have we got here?" He asked John. John briefly filled him in on what Sherlock had discovered. Soon Sherlock and John were off to Bart's with the sample of the froth the was on the woman and Lestrade would be contacting them with information on her identity.

The street was cold. John pulled his jumper a bit closer to him. "So what do you think it is? Simple murder or something bigger?" John asked Sherlock. He looked up at the taller man, who still seemed to be thinking about the newfound case. John noticed that his features became very closed off when he was thinking. He really shut out the world in his 'Mind Palace'.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. I think this is something bigger then what we are seeing. Why else would the murderer take to beating the poison in the victim? There is something we aren't seeing or haven't discovered yet. Something is off or missing, but the murderer had a bigger agenda then just killing off this woman. Why else would she go into grocery store without her I.D.? They want us to spend time identifying her so they can carry on their plans." He stated as if it was all in plain sight. To him it was. John hadn't even noticed her missing I.D..

John nodded in agreement. "I'm sure this will all be uncovered soon. Seems easy, doesn't it?" John asked, as he hailed a cab. Soon enough they were in the cab and making their way for Saint Bart's Hospital.

"It's obvious." Sherlock said. John just nodded in agreement, though he had no idea what was obvious about any of it.

The rest of the cab ride was ridden in silence. Occasionally Sherlock would make a sound or breathe louder then normal, as if he discovered something. Soon enough they reached Saint Bart's and tipped the cabbie.

Once they reached the lab Sherlock instantly set to work, ignoring everyone, including Molly Hooper. "Good afternoon, Molly. " John greeted being polite. He quite liked Molly. She had a bubbly personality and was a good friend to have. He also pitied her. It was obvious that she fancied Sherlock and he wouldn't even acknowledge it. John would never say it out loud, and hardly thought it, but he was glad Sherlock didn't fancy her. They say you grow to love the people you live with, for their flaws and all. John was starting to see that. It was a bit unconditional and he wished Sherlock would show signs of returning it, but that was a bit of a long shot.

"Impossible." Sherlock stated, a bit taken back him self.

"What is it?" John and Molly asked in unison. They both begged a quick glance and then looked back at Sherlock. He was engulfed in his work. He looked up and towards John.

"Hand me my phone." Without hesitation, John retrieved Sherlock's phone, which was in his coat that was hanging on the back of his chair. He handed it over to Sherlock. After he sent a text message he looked back up at John and said, "Does the name Arcadis ring any bells?"

A/N: Well that was fun. I think that was a cliffhanger. It was kind of hard to do for this chapter, but I think it left a little mystery and the readers asking what will come next. Don't know when the next chapter will be posted. School starts in a week. See you soon I guess and hopefully Series three.


End file.
